


Glad to be Alive

by LacieFuyu



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, SO MUCH FLUFF, So sweeet, Steve Trevor is Alive, Wonder Woman Fix-It, and Wondertrev being sweet, but - Freeform, sweeeeeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: I love you.“I love you too, Steve Trevor.”





	Glad to be Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am back :) This time with WonderTrev One shot ^__^ I will write more for them <3 and of course along with Malec XD I have so many lists waiting wkwkwkwk
> 
> Anyway enjoy this fic because this is exist to heal everyone's heart <3
> 
> Happy Reading~
> 
> Betaed by Guardian_Rose!!

Steve never expected to survive the explosion. Not even once. He had wracked his brain, thinking about how to stop the plane so people were no longer going to died pointlessly. When he knew nothing could stop it, the only idea that came across his mind was something that required his life. He couldn’t think of any other alternatives and that was why, when he had the chance to tell Diana his feelings, he did.

 

Diana for him was like a breeze of fresh air. He had seen too much human darkness to let himself believe wholeheartedly in human goodness. He had been let down too much to hope but Diana stepped into his life and made him have hope again. He had never planned to fall in love but he had.

 

He wished from the bottom of his heart that they could have more time together but they couldn’t. In a hurry, Steve entrusted his watch, his memento from his father, to Diana. He said it out loud, the one statement that burned in his heart.

 

_ I love you. _

 

He said it as he ran towards the plane. He hesitated for a moment but he knew it had to be done. He hardened his resolve and turned his back. He ran to the plane. He climbed on its wing and kicked the soldier inside the plane out.

 

He took control of the plane and made it fly vertical slowly. In that moment, Diana’s words ringing in his mind.

 

_ Steve, Whatever it is, I can do it, Let me do it. _

 

He knew. Diana was more than capable of doing it but he couldn’t let her. He was Steve Trevor, a mere someone that could save today and the world didn’t need him. What the world needed was Diana. If she could give him hope after so many years, then he was sure she could give the world the hope that it needed. She could save it. That was why it had to be him.

 

Steve Trevor could save today but Diana could save the world.

 

He had hope in his heart with Diana’s belief in humanity’s goodness that maybe the world truly could be saved. That somehow assured him in his restless state.

 

As the plane got even higher, Steve could feel the air turning colder and it was getting harder to breathe. He started to run out of air. He was on his way to his death but he found himself laughing.

 

He turned to glance at the gas container. He knew. It was time.

 

_ This is it. _

 

He pulled his pistol from the holster with numbed fingers. He pointed it at the gas containers.  He remembered the question Diana had asked when they dancing.

 

_ Is this what people do when there is no war? _

 

He answered yeah and some other thing. They had had breakfast, read the newspaper. He wanted to share it with Diana. The beautiful part of the world, but it seemed that it wasn’t meant to be.

 

He was sad indeed. Even so he couldn’t help but smile because he knew that what he was about to do meant one thing for the world, peace. He hoped Etta, Sammy, Charlie and the Chief would show Diana the beauty of the world. He couldn’t do it himself. It was no longer a choice.

 

His sight was getting blurry. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

 

The light and the darkness consumed him in a second.

 

It was his end but was it really?

 

XXXX

 

Steve felt only pain. He couldn’t focus. He felt like someone had burned him or something. He didn’t know where he was. All he could think about was how painful everything was. It was so painful.

 

_ It hurts, it hurts, it hurts…… _

 

He didn’t want it. Everything was too much for him. He just wanted it to stop, it was so painful, too painful.

 

_ Help! _

 

_ Help! _

 

_ Diana! _

 

**_Bear the pain a little, soon everything will be fine._ **

 

Steve tried but it was too much. Everything was pain until he felt something somehow calm him and pull him back to the darkness. Right before it there was only one person he could think of, an angel with a beautiful smile and heart.

 

_ Diana… _

 

XXXX

 

Steve tried to open his eyes. They felt too heavy to open but he did. When he opened his eyes he didn’t recognise where he was. He tried to move his body but it felt heavy and numb. He couldn’t move his limbs. He closed his eyes.

 

He tried to move his finger first, tried to regain the feeling in the tip of his fingers and then slowly curled his trembling hand. After awhile, he finally felt something and was no longer that numb, even though his body was still stiff. A question came across his mind.

 

_ How am I still alive? _

 

Steve knew he had been  in the plane, getting far away from the land. How he had felt so cold and it had been harder to breathe as the plane got higher. How sad he had because he couldn’t have more time with Diana. How he had pulled the trigger and everything had been consumed and he knew no more. He knew all of it was real. So how could he still be alive?

 

He turned his head as he heard the creak of the door being opened. Steve lost himself staring at the figure standing there. It was Diana. Just as beautiful as before he went to the plane, to his death. He found himself smiling a little.

 

“Diana…..”

 

Diana rushed to where he lay. She touched his cheek, tentatively. She touched him as if she wasn’t sure he was really here. He wanted to say something but he felt his throat close up as he lost his voice. He felt a rush of emotion overwhelm him.

 

Steve let his unshed tears fall. He didn’t know why he was still alive but if he knew one thing  for sure, it was that he glad he had chance to see Diana again. When Diana was angry at him, he felt bad. He wanted to make it right but with everything going on he knew it wasn’t possible.

 

But right now she was right here, right now. His angel.

 

Diana wiped away the tears that fell on his face. He didn’t even realize he was crying.

 

Diana smiled but there were tears falling down her face. She shook her head a little as if she also couldn’t believe it.

 

“You are here, you are really here.”

 

“I am…. But how?”

 

“My father brought you back to me but because he is still not in his full power yet, it hurt you in the process. That is why you can’t yet move your body freely. I am sorry Steve.”

 

Steve brows furrowed.

 

“Father? If I weren’t wrong you have no father…?”

 

Diana sat on the bed. He could feel the movement on the bed and hear the creaks it made. She stroked his bed hair to the back and gave him a little smile.

 

“It would be a long story, still want to hear it?”

 

“Of course, Diana. It’s not like I can go anywhere.”

 

Diana chuckled. She kissed his forehead and retold what happened. She told him about what she really was. That she was a demigoddess, that she was Zeus’s daughter and that meant Ares was her brother. She told him that Zeus brought him back from death.

 

“Wait, he did? Why?”

 

Diana only gave him a look that he couldn’t decipher what it was supposed to mean. It made him confused.

 

“What?”

 

Diana smiled wistfully. Her hand slipped to his hand and intertwined with it. Steve gripped back weakly. He still felt so tired.

 

“When you went to the plane…” Diana started “You were saying something but the effect of the blast made it so I couldn’t hear anything you said. I just knew you were going to do something and whatever it was that it would be dangerous…. And I wasn’t wrong. You were dead, Steve.”

 

Steve winced. She was hurt, he could tell by the tone. The fact he had hurt her made him feel guilty. It was never his intention.

 

“I am-“

 

She stopped him by putting her finger on his lips. She shook her head a little.

 

“I am not finished, Steve, and don’t say sorry.  I know what you did was right but that doesn’t mean it hurts less. I believed that we would  both have all the time in the world but instead I lost you. I saw the plane destroyed in front of my eyes and the realization hurt that you died and I could do nothing.”

 

Diana brought their intertwined hands up and kissed them. She closed her eyes as if she was praying that no one would take him away  from her again.

 

“And...” She continued. “I was so mad at everything, at this world, at man. I was so mad, I laid my anger on people there but… your words stopped me.”

 

Steve gave her a confused look. “Me?”

 

“Yes, you Steve. I couldn’t hear your words but in that moment, when I was about to kill Dr. Maru, your words came to me. Your words gave me the hope I needed to see that men deserve to be saved and even though they are flawed, they are so much more than that. Thank you Steve.”

 

He felt her tears against his skin. He didn’t like it because what fit Diana wasn’t tears and sadness. What fit Diana was a smile. The smile that brightened people around her and gave him hope in his grey world.

 

He pushed himself to get up even though it was hard. He pushed himself up with his free hand.

 

“Steve, don’t get-“

 

He pulled her into his embrace. He draped his head on her shoulder and slid his hand round her back. It strained him to get up but he had to. He wanted to comfort her.

 

“I don’t like it….” Steve started, “Your tears I mean…. They don’t fit you. A smile fits you more, Diana.”

 

Diana chuckled. She kissed his hairline and stroked his hair. She carded his hair with her fingers and massaged the scalp lightly. It made him sleepy. He couldn’t restrain the yawn.

 

Dian giggled into his hair. The sound that came from her mouth made him smile too.

 

“It’s time for you to rest again Steve.”

 

Diana helped him to settle himself on the bed again. He was so ready to sleep again but a question crossed his mind.

 

“Diana?”

 

“Yes, Steve?”

 

“Is  everyone save? Sammy? Charlie? The chief? Etta?”

 

Diana smirked and glanced at the door. Steve looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Don’t you think it is time you all stop taking a peek and come in. I can hear you all.”

 

The door pushed forward slowly. There were Sammy, Charlie and Etta who smiled sheepishly meanwhile the chief just shrugged and gestured them implied that was on them.

 

“Well….” Sammy smiled sheepishly to Diana “You and Steve were talking and having a moment, we didn’t want to interrupt, did we?”

 

“Still not stopping you from taking a peek.” Diana teased.

 

“Well,” Sammy shrugged. “You are not wrong.”

 

All of them had fits of laughter. The sounds of their laughter lulled Steve even more. He could feel Diana’s hand on his forehead. She stroked it with her thumb gently.

 

“Rest Steve.”

 

“Will you be here when I awake?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Steve let himself be pulled back to the darkness in peace.

 

XXXX

 

It took at least 4 days for Steve to be back on his feet. There was nothing bad on his health, apparently his scars and wounds were gone. It looked like his body had actually returned to its normal state.

 

Steve was glad. He didn’t like to be confined in bed too long. He just couldn’t stand doing nothing but now he was back on his feet he couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Now, now you look so energetic today.”

 

He found Diana standing in the frame of the door. A smile graced her face. She came over to him.

 

“I am happy to see you back on your feet again.”

 

“Me too.” Steve cleared his throat, Diana looked at him with a questioning look while smiling.

 

“I… Uhm… I mean…”

 

Diana slipped her hands between his and intertwined them. She smiled at him.

 

“What is it Steve?"

 

Steve wanted to ask Diana on a date but somehow now he saw her again with her beautiful smile, it just made him lose his ability to speak. She was so beautiful. He lost himself in the eyes that were capable at seeing goodness in humanity.

 

“Steve?”

 

Steve came out of his reverie and his eyes met Diana’s confused ones.

 

_ Oh well, screw everything _

 

“Will you go on a date with me?”

 

Diana looked at him. She raised an eyebrow.

 

“Date?”

 

“I mean we can go somewhere together to eat or to enjoy scenery or something.....”

 

Steve trailed off, unsure what to say anymore. He had just blurted it out. It had seemed like a good idea but now he wasn’t sure anymore, especially now Diana was just staring at him with a look he couldn’t decipher. He was about to add more to it but Diana beat him on that.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Let’s go on a date. That sounds fun.”

 

Diana smiled at him which made Steve smile too.

 

“It will be fun. I promise.”

 

XXXX

 

“So, Where will we go Steve?”

 

Steve pretended to think about it. He actually already had it in his mind where to go. He planned to take Diana to his favourite Ice Cream Parlour but not that Diana knew it of course.

 

“Where do you think?” Steve said teasingly, Diana noticed the tease and pouted.

 

“Steve,”

 

Steve laughed.

 

“I am kidding, Diana. We’ll go to my favourite ice cream parlour, I am sure you will love it.”

 

“Ice cream!”

 

“I will have you try my favourite flavour, chocolate. It’s the best flavour out there!”

 

“More than the one I tried before?”

 

Steve smirked, “Definitely.”

 

“We’ll see about that Steve”

 

They exchanged a smile. As they walked through the crowds it was hard to not get yourself separated. Steve in reflex took Diana’s hand. He didn’t realize they were holding hands, not until they arrived at the ice cream parlour.

 

When he turned to Diana, she found her smiling happily at him. Steve could feel his heart skip a beat.

 

“What?”

 

Diana giggled, “You’re holding my hand.”

 

“Ah I don’t mean to-“

 

Diana stopped him by putting her finger on his lips.

 

“I am not complaining, Steve. I am happy you’re holding my hand and this is reminding me of when I saw people holding hands. They were together you said and now we are too.”

 

As she said it there was only thing that crossed his mind. Just like the first time he had met Diana.

 

_ Angel. _

 

Steve covered his blushing face with his hand. Trust Diana to get him caught off guard with her words. Then again, this might be one of the reasons why he had fallen in love with Diana. Diana was always true to herself and genuine with her words. It was something hard to find in the world, seeing it all the time in Diana was like a breeze of fresh air.

 

_ Get a grip of yourself Steve Trevor! _

 

Steve cleared his throat and gave Diana a small smile with fondness.

 

“So… Chocolate Ice cream?” Asked Diana

 

Steve grinned, “Of course.”

 

XXXX

 

“Mmm~~~ “

 

Diana gave out a delightful sound from her mouth. She clearly really loved the chocolate ice cream. Steve smiled and tasted his own ice cream which really was perfect. He really loved chocolate ice cream.

 

“You like it?”

 

Diana grinned and signed with her thumb.

 

“It’s wonderful.”

 

“I know right? Chocolate ice cream is the best ice cream out there.”

 

They laughed.

 

While finishing their ice cream they talked about many things. Diana talked about Themyscira. She talked about her mother, the queen of Themyscira. She definitely had great respect and love for her mother.  She also said how her mother often told her about many great stories when she was still young. Then how she admired her aunt and general of Themyscira army, Antiope. There was a hint of sadness when she talked about her.

 

“She was the one who protected me at the beach. She was my teacher and aunt who always encouraged me to always be ready for anything. I miss her but I know she would always here when I used what she taught me to protect people.” She smiled wistfully.

 

Steve realized she was talking about the amazon who used the shield technique. It was so stunning that it was ingrained in his mind.

 

There was a heavy feeling settled in his stomach. Steve felt guilty about her death and the rest of the Amazonians who lost their lives in the beach fight.

 

“I am sorry. It is my fault that your home was invaded. It led to-“

 

Whatever Steve was about to say was halted by Diana. She put her finger on his lips.

 

“Steve Trevor, don’t blame yourself.” Diana started. “You didn’t mean to harm anyone. You were trying your best to save innocent people. I am sad to have lost them, after all they are precious to me but I don’t think you should blame yourself. I don’t blame you, so don’t blame yourself.”

 

Diana touched his cheek and stroked the cheekbone slowly. Steve gave her a small smile.

 

“Thank you Diana.”

 

“You’re welcome Steve.”

 

Then, Steve started to talk about his family. He told her about his parents and his older sister. He told her how sweet and kind a person his mother was. He talked about his sister, how energetic she was and how they used to play together.

 

Diana laughed when she heard about their antics together.

 

“That is so crazy of you two!” She said while laughing.

 

Steve shrugged “We are that crazy but that’s why I love her.”

 

“She sounds wonderful, I want to meet her.”

 

Steve smiled, “You can but she is residing with her husband and my mom in America. I will take you there if you want of course.”

 

“Of course I want to!”

 

Steve smiled. He could see that his sister would love Diana.

 

“What about your father? You hold his words with high regards, I would love to meet him too.”

 

Steve froze. He still smiled but his entire body tensed. Diana noticed it.

 

“Steve? What’s wrong?” Diana reached for his hand, a concerned look on her face.

 

“It’s nothing…. It’s just, my father already died not long after the war started. You can’t meet him. I am sorry.” Steve gave her an apologetic smile.

 

At first, Diana only stared at him. Just stared but then she looked like she wanted to cry which panicked Steve.

 

“Di, I-“

 

“I am sorry Steve.”

 

Steve immediately shook his head.

 

“There is nothing to be sorry for. It was war. It can’t be helped. People lost someone they loved one way or another. I was no different.”

 

Diana gripped his hand tighter and gave him a warm smile.

 

“What was he like?”

 

“He was strict but very much kind. He had always been a good person who couldn’t stand do nothing to save other people. If he could do something, even though just a little. He would do it without any hesitation.”

 

“He was a good man.”

 

“He really was.” Steve said fondly.

 

He missed his dad. There were times he hoped his dad was still here but everything he had taught him always stayed with him. It felt like he had always been with him. What he taught make Steve pulled through the war and when he already lost hope.

 

Steve came out of reverie and met Diana’s fond expression. He would be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat.

 

“No wonder you have grown to be such a wonderful human being Steve. You had a wonderful father to look up to.”

 

Steve smiled fondly and nodded. That was the truth.

 

Diana pulled something from her pocket and wrapped it on his wrist. It was the watch he gave Diana before he went to the plane, the gift from his father.

 

“I think it is a perfect time to give it back to you.”

 

Steve looked at it fondly. He had given it to Diana because he thought he would definitely die, he gave her the thing that was really important to him. Well he died but he had come back to her side and that was more important.

 

“Thank you Diana.” Steve looked up and shot her an apologetic smile. “It became a heavy topic, I am sorry.”

 

Diana shook her head.

 

“There is nothing to be sorry for, Steve. I love to know more about you. We could talk about anything really; whatever it is never feel bad for talking about anything with me. I will always love it.”

 

Steve smiled.

 

“Understood.”

 

XXXXX

 

“Where are we going now?”

 

“Well, Chocolate Ice cream and talking are not the only thing I wanted to show you. I want to show you Hyde Park.”

 

“Hyde Park?”

 

“Yep. You said London looked hideous and I think you will love to see a place with natural space.”

 

Diana face lit up.

 

“There is such a place here?”

 

Steve nodded. “There is, I am sure you will love it.”

 

Just as Steve said, Diana loved it. She looked so happy and enjoyed the place. She wandered around with a smile gracing her face. Steve followed from behind. He was happy seeing Diana so enthusiast about the place. He was glad he chose to go here with Diana. There was such a genuine expression on her face that made Steve smile like a fool.

 

Not that he would admit it.

 

None of them were prepared when suddenly the rain fell. It was so sudden. They were already thoroughly soaked when they realized it. Steve messed his now soaked hair and sighed. He almost forgot London’s weather loved rain so much.

 

Even so Diana looked just as happy as before. She looked up to the sky and smiled happily. It reminded him of when they were at Veld. When they were dancing together in the snow rain. It brought a sense of happiness in him. To see Diana be that happy about the smallest thing, he was glad to be alive.

 

“Steve!”

 

She gestured for him to come over to her. Steve tilted his head and raised his eyebrow in question but still come to there.

 

As soon as he was there Diana blurted out.

 

“Let’s dance!”

 

“In the rain?”

 

Diana giggles, “Yes Steve but this time around we wouldn’t be swaying but real dancing!”

 

“Well…” Steve said teasingly “Do you mind to teach me?”

 

Diana laughed.

 

“I don’t mind of course! C’mon Steve!”

 

And they were dancing in the rain. Their bodies moved in sync. Steve noticed there were people who looked at them but he didn’t care for the moment. He was dancing with Diana and she looked happy. It was one of the best things that happened to him. It felt like a dream.

 

He devoted himself to country or god, to stop the war. He never thought he would have a chance to get what he wanted, to allow himself to fell in love. He kept denying himself that until Diana came into his life.

 

He was happy.

 

“Steve…”

 

Diana muttered as soon as they stopped dancing, they were breathless but happy nonetheless. He looked at her.

 

“Yes Diana?”

 

Diana touched his cheek and stroked his cheekbone with her thumbs gently.

 

“I love you too, Steve Trevor.”

 

Steve only could stare at her in wonder. He was sure his expression looked so funny because Diana broke into a laugh.

 

“Your expression is so funny Steve!”

 

Steve smiled, “When an angel told a mere human that she loved him, everyone will be like me.”

 

“For me you are not a mere human Steve…” Diana looked at him with a meaningful look. “You are more than that.”

 

“When I thought you were dead, my biggest regret is that I never had the chance to tell you that I love you too. I will never let this chance go.”

 

Steve let himself be pulled by Diana. She kissed him tenderly which Steve responded to the same. He could feel the feeling Diana was trying to convey. He understood because he felt the same.

 

She loved him and he loved her.

 

_ Steve Trevor was glad to be given a chance to have a happy life with his angel. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me at twitter @Delveiryu18
> 
> or 
> 
> My tumblr with the same username as this, Sakurazukaseiru18~


End file.
